Valentine's Day
by rainbowthefox
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Mangle feels left out. Foxy/Mangle. AU. (FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's)


"Mangle, Mangle! You won't believe what just happened!"

The female fox looked up from the pink sheets of paper in front of her, scissors held in her hand. Toy Chica was running across the room, a banquet of roses in her hand while the other held a card. She had a miniature heart painted on her cheek and her bib read: "Let's Love!"

Mangle set the scissors down onto the table. She asked, "What? What happened?"

Toy Chica stopped, panting. When she caught her breath, she looked at her friend and smiled. "Bonnie asked me to be his valentine!"

Mangle blinked, confused. She asked, "The...old Bonnie or the new one?"

"The new one! Isn't it sweet? He gave me roses and wrote a card for me. Get this, he wrote a poem!"

"Really?" Mangle asked. "What does it say?"

Toy Chica set the banquet of roses down on the table and opened up the card held in her hand. She cleared her throat before reading in a sweet tone:

 _"Hearts are red,_  
 _I am blue If you'll be my valentine,_  
 _Here's some roses for you!"_

Mangle chuckled. It wasn't the most cheesiest thing in the world, but it certainly was expected. It was still cute, nonetheless. Which was why she clasped her hands together and tilted her head, smiling. "That's so sweet!"

"Isn't it?" Toy Chica held the card to her chest. "I mean, I've had a crush on him for awhile...I didn't think he'd make me his valentine!"

"These roses are very nice, too," Mangle held the banquet. "Do you know where he got them?"

"The Puppet was handing them out earlier," She explained. "They look so fresh, don't they?"

Mangle nodded, sniffing the flowers in the banquet. They smelt like a mixture of perfume and water. Still fresh, nonetheless. She politely handed it back to her friend. Toy Chica took it and held the banquet close to her chest, swooning.

"Oh, how I love Valentine's Day! Every year I get all these cards and flowers! Isn't is great, Mangle?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I've gotta' go! I'm gonna' make some pizza for Bonnie. Do you think he'll like it? I think he'll like it."

With that, the chicken happily skipped out of the room. Mangle watched her disappear into the kitchen before looking back at the table in front of her. It had several sheets of construction paper as well as cut-out hearts. She'd been making them for all her friends that day.

The fox leaned on the table, resting her head in her hand. She sighed, realizing that she hadn't received anything today. Sure, the Puppet gave her a box of chocolates, but he gave them to everyone. It was a kind gesture and she appreciated it, but seeing Toy Chica get gifts specially made for her really saddened Mangle.

Her yellow eyes traveled over to the Foxy puppet that lay on the table. She hadn't been practicing her ventriloquism that day since she was busy making gifts for everyone. Perhaps a little practice wouldn't hurt...

The fox looked around the room, making sure she was alone before grabbing the puppet. She placed her fingers in the controlling limbs and made him move his arms. Getting used to the movement, she made the puppet move his arm to represent an exaggerated swing.

 _"Ahoy, lassie! What's th' matter?"_

Her imitation of Foxy's voice wasn't the best, but it was enough to please the children during the day. She placed a hand to her chest, blinking in surprise. She asked, "Me?"

 _"O' course, Mangle! Ye look sad. What's th' matter?"_

Mangle sighed, resting her head on her hand. She said, "I'm sad."

 _"Why?"_

"Everyone has all of these wonderful gifts made for them and I don't. What if no one likes me?"

 _"That's ridiculous!"_ She made the puppet reply. _"I'm sure everyone likes ye'! They're yer' friends!"_

"I know," Mangle sighed. "I just wish someone...liked me. In that way, you know?"

 _"What way?"_ The puppet edged closer. Mangle looked away, blushing.

"N-Nothing."

 _"I ain't takin' that fer' an answer."_

Mangle fidgeted with a couple of paper hearts before looking at the puppet held in her hand. It looked lifeless, but the energy she put into it made it look animated. It was really fun; making what was nonexistent so cheerful and lively.

"I wish someone loved me."

 _"Well, what's there NOT ta' love 'bout ye'? Yer' cute, smart, n' kind! That's th' best kind o' person ye' can love!"_

Mangle blinked in surprise, looking at the puppet. Did she just...compliment herself?

The fox didn't overthink it and, instead, looked back at the wall. She said, "I'm not any of that. If I was, I'd be Chica."

 _"But Chica ain't ye', Mangle! There's only one o' ye', and I like ye' just th' way ye' are!"_

Mangle looked back at the Foxy puppet, eyes widened in surprise. She...she didn't say that, did she!?

 _ **"BOO!"**_

"AHH!" Mangle screamed, falling out of her chair in surprise. The figure that jumped out of nowhere let out a laugh, clutching their stomach in amusement. Mangle rubbed her head and got up, glaring at whoever scared her. However, as soon as her eyes landed on who did, she felt her heart leap out from her chest.

"F-Foxy!" She exclaimed, a blush spreading on her face. The Pirate snorted, opening one eye to look at her. A tear was rolling down his cheek.

"I got ye' good, Mangle!"

Mangle sighed, ignoring the pounding in her chest as she set the puppet aside. Foxy's laughter ceased as he wiped the tears away, looking over at the puppet version of himself.

"Havin' fun playin' with me replacement?" He asked, giving her a sly grin. Mangle blushed.

"W-What?"

"I saw yer' lil' performance, Mangle."

Immediately, the fox buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. He saw it!?

She asked, "For how long..?"

"Jus' th' part when ye' told me why yer' sad," He replied. "I decided ta' play along."

"S-So THAT'S where the compliments came from!" Mangle exclaimed. "I thought I was going crazy!"

Foxy laughed. "Nope. Jus' me."

Mangle shook her head in disbelief. She may have a crush on him, but she wouldn't go overboard as to pretending he liked her! That was ridiculous.

"In all seriousness, though," Foxy leaned back in her chair, looking at her. "Is that why yer' sad?"

"What?"

"No one lovin' ye'. Is that why yer' sad?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated. After a few moments, she nodded. "Y-Yeah...I guess it is."

"Mm," Foxy looked away, observing the hearts she had on the table. He said, "I know how ye' feel."

"You do?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"'Course. Keep in mind, Mangle, I was put out o' order n' scrapped. Torn apart, too. If I was loved, that wouldn't 'ave happened."

Mangle stared at him. She didn't even realize that he wasn't loved. He had it worse, too, being stuck in storage and having more than half of his body scarred. She didn't know what happened with the original band, but she knew that he was separated from them. He didn't have much love at all.

Foxy picked up one of the hearts laying on the table. He asked, "Ye' made these?"

Mangle blinked, snapping back into reality. She replied, "Yeah. I did."

"This one has me name on it," Foxy looked back at her, grinning. "I'm assuming it's fer' me?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I've been meaning to give it to you..."

Foxy didn't say anything as he observed the heart. He looked at both sides before playing with it between his fingers. He said, "Thank ye', Mangle. I like it."

"I'm glad," She replied, bushing some fur out from her eye. When Foxy looked over at her, Mangle shyly looked away. At this, the pirate raised his eyebrow.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"N-No," She shook her head, starting to fidget with her fingers. "Foxy, I have something to ask you..."

At this, the Fox turned the chair so he was facing her. He asked, "Yes, lassie?"

Mangle took a breath, hoping it would calm her down. She looked up into his eyes and asked, "Will you be my valentine?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Foxy got out from the chair and walked over to her. Mangle felt her breath hitch in her throat at the fact that he was only a few inches away from her. Mangle felt her heart leap out from her chest when Foxy leaned forward and embraced her.

He replied, "Yes."


End file.
